Preperation
by mastercontrol12
Summary: a preqel to the mew mew tournament, M.C redies himself for the contest


Preperation

M.C was sitting on his desk, he has been having writer's block for 4 weeks, he had to write another chapter for the MegaMew Series.

Enforcermon came in with some tea..

"sir, you're stressed, you need to relax, somthing will come up." he said.

"i know...i need a Mew who is a total Outcast, Neither Good nor Evil, someone who will make the choices the other mews won't make, The MegaMews i've posted aren't good enough." M.C sighed as he drank his tea.

Enforcermon had an idea just then.

"sir, why don't you ask your Pals to help, or better yet hold a tournament to find said Mew." he asked.

"Enforcermon, you're a Genius!" he said, "i'll start right now!" he said as he typed on his computer.

On File Island...

Sora and Byomon was watching the clouds when another Byomon flew by, he was carrying a letter on her beak.

"Letter for Sora!" the Byomon said.

Sora took the letter.

Shinjuku, Nonaka household.

Rika was going through the mail.

"Junk, junk, mom, junk, jury duty, huh?" she said as she looked at the blue letter marked "Rika".

Magix, Alfea Campus.

Stella and Bloom were watching a movie when Kiko came by with a letter in his mouth.

"what's that you got there Kiko?" asked Bloom as she took the letter.

Earth's Atmosphere, Egg Fleet 2.0

Eggman was ploting his next scheme to take over the world.

Just then, Metal Sonic came by with a letter for Eggman.

"what's this? a letter?" he asked as he opened it

Fanfiction universe, Mastercontrol12's sector.

Sora, Rika, Bloom, Stella and Dr. Eggman appeared in M.C's Sector, a single island surounded by an ocean of 1's and 0's, the sky a firey red and always in the sky a solar eclispe.

M.C appeared in a shower of Data.

"Nice entrance.." said Rika.

"Your letter said it was urgent." Sora asked.

"Yes, you all know Tokyo Mew Mew" asked M.C

All nodded.

"well, i am holding a tournament for the Best OC Mew in Fanfiction history, that winner will be added into my latest MegaMew Fic." he Explained.

"and this involves us how?" Eggman asked.

"Simple, each Round will take place in a different world, Governed by a supervisor who will enforce my rules, that's you guys!" M.C said as he pulled out a list:

Quallifying round: File island. Location: Etemon's Stadium. Supervisor: Sora T.

Sora Blushed...

1st round: Shinjuku. Location: Hypnos building.

Supervisor: Rika N.

"Sounds good to me!" Rika smiled.

2nd round: Magix. Location: Magix City. Supervisors: Bloom and Stella

Bloom and Stella Nodded.

Final round. Earth's atmosphere. Location: Egg Fleet. Supervisor: Dr. Eggman.

"ohh hohohhoho!" he chuckled.

"Now that that's settled, hurry to your stations! this will be the tournament to end all tornaments!" said M.C

As everyone left, M.C needed one last element.

Cafe Mew Mew...

It was a slow day, not a single customer...

"Pudding bored na no da!" she said.

"it has been quiet..." said Zakuro.

Just then, M.C appeared, again in a shower of Data.

"Hi M.C-sama!" said Pudding.

"Hey M.C" said ichigo.

"Hello, Ryou, i need to borrow Ichigo for a few weeks." said M.C

"Might as well, It will be a while before customers show up" said Ryou.

With that, ichigo and M.C Teleported

In another Cafe Mew Mew...

Zoey and Corina were fighting over the fact that Corina never works a day in her life.

unfortunatly, it escalated to the point that Zoey had to use her claws.

Just then M.C and Ichigo appeared...

"hey Ichigo." said Zoey as she put Corina in headlock.

"Hi Zoey." said Ichigo waving.

"Elliot, i need to borrow..." was all M.C could say before...

"HERE, TAKE HER, PLEASE BEFORE SHE KILLS SOMONE!" said Elliot.

With that, M.C, Ichigo and Zoey Teleported...

Back in M.C's Sector.

"so what do you need us both for?" asked Zoey.

"Every Sports event needs comentators, so i appoint you Ichigo Momomya and you Zoey Hanson as my Sports comentators" said M.C as he snapped his fingers..

POOF!

Zoey was now wearing a red Sportscaster's suit and pants.

Ichigo was wearing the same but in dark pink.

As M.C made the call about the tournament, Mew Mews from all over the Fanfiction universe began to train for the contest, little did they know that M.C was watching them, Selecting the first 12 to participate.

LET THE GAMES BEGIN!.


End file.
